Yusei's life with Akiza
by MissBerlin
Summary: This is a collection of Yusei oneshots with Akiza as his love intrest
1. Chapter 1

Akiza was nervous so she stood staring out the window of Misty's apartment. "Smile Akiza, you should look happy on your wedding day" Misty said standing by the nervous bride. "I know, I'm just so nervous" Akiza admitted. Misty smiled, "There's no reason to be, Yusei loves you and you love him, everything will be fine." Akiza nodded and took a deep breath as Carly, Mina, Martha, and Luna entered the room. "It's time to get ready Akiza" Martha announced. Akiza followed Martha into the back to try on her dress. The dress fell a little past her ankles and was a deep crimson; it was sleeveless and had a small slit on the side. "You need to be careful with your dress if you're riding on Crow's runner to the Satellite" Martha said snipping a stray thread. "I'm actually taking my runner up there" Akiza replied looking into the mirror. She felt different standing here; she was getting married today to Yusei Fudo. Martha smiled, "My boy picked the perfect girl." Akiza blushed, "I-I'm not perfect…" Martha laughed, "Yusei seems to think so, you were _all _he could talk about for the last few days." This made Akiza blush even harder, "I…. um….. N-need to get Misty and Mina to do my make-up." Akiza walked out of the room and had her arms grabbed by Mina and Carly. "Time to make the beautiful bride, look smokin' hot" Carly said with a few giggles. "You'll knock Yusei dead when he sees you" Mina said motioning for Akiza to sit in the chair they had for her. Misty came over and worked on Akiza's make up while Mina fixed Akiza's hair.

"There" Misty announced handing Akiza a hand mirror. Akiza peered into the mirror hesitantly, she looked just as Carly had wished, hot. "So where are you and Yusei going for your honey moon" Carly asked drawing Akiza's attention from her reflection. She had forgotten about that, and everything that followed this ceremony. "I-I don't know, I haven't asked Yusei about it" Akiza replied. "You should go somewhere tropical and romantic" Misty said with a small smile. "No they should go somewhere fun" Carly said. "They really should go somewhere quiet though" Mina said. The three girls kept talking over honeymoon plans while Akiza turned to Luna, who had said nothing this whole time. "Are you okay Luna" Akiza asked. Luna nodded, "I'm just so excited, I've never been flower girl before." Akiza smiled softly, she had grown close to both Luna and Leo while she stayed with them and Yusei. "That's good" Akiza replied. "How are you feeling, Akiza" Luna asked. Akiza smile nervously, "I'm a little nervous and a little excited." Just then Renee bounded into the room, "Your runner's ready to go Akiza." Tea and Alexis joined her, "Ready to go." Akiza took a deep breath and nodded heading out the door.

Yusei sat in between Jack and Crow, the air around him radiated with his nervousness. "Calm down dude, this isn't like you" Crow said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "I know, but it's not like I have a choice" Yusei replied. Jack thought for a moment, "I wonder how she'll like a Satellite wedding?" Yusei sighed, "You shouldn't have said that…." Crow shook his head and glared at Jack, "Don't give him something else to worry about!" "Sorry I was just wondering," Jack shrugged. Blister walked out to the three, "It's almost time to start the ceremony Yusei." Yusei nodded, _It's now or never. _

Akiza stopped in front of the small church and stepped off her runner. The other girls had arrived before on the helicopter Jack had lent them. Akiza was a little upset that her father couldn't make it; so now Blister would lead her down to Yusei. "Ready" Blister asked locking his arm with her's. Akiza nodded, "As I'll ever be." Then the music started, it wasn't the old timey piano her comes the bride music, it was Crazy For This Girl, the song that had always made Yusei think of Akiza. Luna came out behind the maid of honor, Renee, and the bride's maids, Tea, Alexis, Carly, and Misty. She threw the blood red rose petals as Akiza, on the arm of Blister, came into view. Yusei stared at Akiza, she radiated beauty along with the happiness of this day. Blister led her up the aisle and handed her off to Yusei. "You look lovely" Yusei whispered. Akiza blushed and smiled at him, "You don't look so bad yourself." Yusei wore a suit that the top part was unbuttoned to show the white under shirt, with no tie. Yusei smiled, and turned to Crow who had volunteered to lead the ceremony. "We're all gathered her to see this unity of Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, and The former Black Rose Witch, Akiza Izinski" Crow began. "Do you, Yusei my friend, take Akiza to be yours" Crow asked. Yusei nodded, "I sure do." "Do you, lovely Akiza, take Yusei to be yours" Crow asked. Akiza smiled, "There's no doubt in my mind, I do." Crow smiled widely, "You may now kiss the bride, but if you wanna make out get a room." Yusei rolled his eyes and shook his head, he leaned in and kissed Akiza softly. Akiza blushed slightly as everyone snapped pictures, Yusei pulled away and smiled. "I love you Akiza" Yusei said slipping the ring on her left hand ring finger. "I love you too Yusei" she reached up and kissed Yusei once more. Leo ran over and congratulated the two. "The only thing left is to have a few kids" Leo laughed. Akiza blushed, Yusei merely chuckled. "We've got one due quite a ways away" Yusei announced. Martha glanced over at Yusei, "You what?" Yusei smiled nervously, "Heh heh…." Akiza stepped forward, "It's no issue Martha that happened after he proposed." Martha nodded, "Well then there's nothing I can do about it, I hope you two have a wonderful life." Akiza looked confused, "You act like you're never gonna see us again." "Well you are heading back to New Domino city. Aren't you?" Yusei shook his head, "Akiza said she'd rather stay here, with all of her friends." "Friends?" Crow questioned with a surprised look. Akiza nodded, "You all mean so much to me." Everyone, except Yusei, stood dumbfound mouths agape. Yusei smiled lightly, "Let's head to Martha's for the reception." Akiza nodded and Yusei took her by the hand to his runner. "Renee take my runner to Martha's" Akiza shouted as she placed the helmet on her head. Renee nodded, "You got it." Akiza latched her arms around Yusei's waist, she told him, "I'm still a little squeamish about these runners." Yusei chuckled, "Don't worry I won't let you fall."

When Akiza and Yusei arrived at Martha's everyone was already there. "What took you two so long" Tea asked. "We took a detour, sorry" Akiza smiled. Crow snickered slightly, "You took a _detour_." Akiza blushed realizing why Crow emphasized detour, she walked towards him. "Pervert" she shouted slapping Crow across the face. Renee busted out laughing, "What did you do this time?!" Crow rubbed his cheek smirking, "So I was right…" Akiza was fuming angry, her powers began fluctuating, the house began to tremble because of her force. Yusei noticed this, and hugged her tightly. "Calm down Aki" he whispered into her ear. Akiza took in deep breaths; her powers weren't calming down with her. "Y-Yusei, m-my powers" Akiza gritted her teeth trying to hold her powers down. Now Yusei was concerned, her powers usually calmed down when she did, she had to release the extra power she was holding in. "Aki let's duel, use your powers, let it all go" Yusei said releasing Akiza. Akiza's eyes went wide and she gasped. "N-no I could hurt you!" she protested. Yusei grabbed Akiza by her shoulder, "You have to, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Akiza stared at Yusei, "But, Yusei-" Yusei leaned over and kissed Akiza, "You can do this" he said once he pulled a few inches away. Akiza nodded, Martha motioned for everyone to go into the house. Akiza pulled out her duel disk and activated it, as did Yusei.

Akiza started by summoning Twilight Rose Knight, and special summoning Lord Poison by Twilight Rose Knight's special ability. She then synchro summoned her Black Rose Dragon and equipped it with Thorns of Malice. "Alright, Yusei it's your turn" Akiza said. Yusei started his turn by summoning his Speed Warrior in attack mode, and special summoned Quickdraw Synchron by getting rid of one card from his hand. He then synchro summoned his Nitro warrior in attack mode. He placed two face down cards and ended his turn.

Stardust Dragon destroyed her last monster and with that went the rest of her life points. Akiza sunk to her knees breathing heavily, "I-it's a-all gone." Yusei walked over to her, "I told you not worry." Akiza smiled up at him and Martha called out to them. "I see the house stopped shaking, is everything alright" Martha asked. "Yeah, she let out all the extra power she had stored up, so everything's fine" Yusei took Akiza's hand and helped her up. "That's good, Luna and Leo are pretty worried" Martha said. Akiza looked to Yusei, he looked back and smiled. "Let's go let everyone know we're alright" he said. Akiza nodded, and walked with her husband into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that she thinks back on it, nobody had ever been kind to her. Well, that was over exaggerating, she had a few who had tried, and still are trying. Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Mina were just a few names that had came to Akiza as she sat on the roof of the Arcadia building.

But that wasn't the point, after the whole incident with her father she had pretty much shunned everyone's attempts to be friendly. Well, that and not many had tried to befriend her because of her powers.

Divine was one of the only ones who would approach her, but truthfully he was only using her.

Every time she and Yusei would duel it would be about the same old thing. Akiza would insist she needed no one, while Yusei would try and convince her otherwise. He had told her that she and her Black Rose Dragon were beautiful, when Divine had said otherwise.

But which opinion was weighted more in her mind. Divine, the one who had been with her through many things and abandoned her in the end. Or Yusei, the one whom she hadn't known for long but was already treating her better, even though she pushed him away.

Akiza never quite understood why he would do that for people he barely knew. Always so kind…..

She had been called moody before, well that and a lot worse things too. A witch had been the worst thing she could think of being called.

A lot of that was true, Akiza was moody. But none of that mattered. She had no one no matter if Yusei and everyone else was there or not. Especially now, with the way she had stomped out of the twin's place her powers busting every window.

Although she was almost certain that Yusei would try. He always did, Akiza couldn't tell if that was bad, or good.

She had guessed right, Yusei stood behind her, she was trying to find something to say. Words failed her, no angry words, no happy thoughts, nothing.

"Why'd you go" Yusei asked. Akiza looked away from him, "Excuse me! I didn't know I wasn't allowed to go as I pleased!" She didn't know why she was getting so angry at him for this little thing.

"Everyone's worried about you" Yusei said. Akiza felt tears forming in her eyes, so she turned from Yusei. "That's a lie! They couldn't care less about me" Akiza yelled.

Yusei shook his head, "Akiza we're your friends, and we're worried about you." Akiza just stood there, "There you go again! You and those stupid idealistic thoughts, not everybody likes me!"

"Well Akiza, here's a start I like you, Luna adores you, Leo likes just about everyone! You don't have to worry about what happened with Divine happening with us" Yusei said.

Akiza stood there a little surprised, that wasn't like Yusei, to say things like that. "How can you be so sure!" Akiza shouted.

"Akiza…." Yusei trailed off. Akiza turned and pushed pass him trying to leave. He reached back and grabbed her arm. "We're not like him Akiza, we care about you. You can trust us." Yusei said.

Tears spilled from her eyes, "Just let me go!" She was growing irritated now, he just bothered her so much. But he intrigued her as well, that was a small thing she had kept in the back of her mind.

But now that thought had forced its way into the front of her mind. "Please just believe me, I wouldn't lie to you" Yusei said.

Akiza turned to face Yusei, she walked forward till she stood directly in front of him. "You're interesting, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not" Akiza said looking him straight in the eyes.

Akiza turned leaving him speechless. "Are you coming or not?"

"You're coming back?" Yusei asked. "Only if everyone will let me com back" Akiza replied.

"That won't be a problem Akiza, we're your friends" Yusei said. Akiza sighed, "How many times are you going to say that, it's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'll say it until you accept it" Yusei said. Akiza stared at Yusei, something stirred in Akiza's heart.

_What is this feeling, it's warm and I like it _Akiza thought.

_Are you convinced now Akiza, can you see it. I will never hurt you, _Yusei thought.

Feelings left unsaid are often burdens to the people who hold them…..


End file.
